Time may Change me
by Justround
Summary: Lorelei and Luke are finally about to get married, but this means that Rory and Jess will be thrown together after five years with a whole lot of secrets and surprises. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**_Plot/ _**

**_ Lorelei and Luke are finally about to get married, but this means that Rory and Jess will be thrown together after five years with a whole lot of secrets and surprises. What could possibly go wrong?_**

**_Another Rory and Jess fic, this one is full of drama and surprises. Set four years after Rory and Jess saw each other in Philly. _**

"Luke!" Lorelei yelled as she entered the dinner "Where is my future husband to be?"

"Right here" Luke said as he walked out from the kitchen.

"I got your message" Lorelei said as she gave him small kiss hello.

"I need to talk to you upstairs," Luke told her.

"Sounds serious" Lorelei said as she follows up with the stairs to his old apartment.

"It is" Luke told her as they entered.

"What?" Lorelei asked, "You are starting you worry me here, babe. Word to the wise you should never worry a girl three weeks before her wedding".

"I just heard from Jess" Luke told.

"Your nephew Jess?" Lorelei asked.

"Do we know another Jess?" Luke asked.

"Well no, but a girl can hope" Lorelei replied, "What did he say?"

"He's coming to the wedding" Luke answered.

"Jess" Lorelei repeated, "Is coming to our wedding, in three weeks, where my daughter, Rory, will be, my daughter who hasn't seen or spoken to Jess in nearly five years?"

"Yes" Luke confirmed.

"Well this just added to the drama of our special day".

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is short, but it is just a set up and if i post something and get reviews it reminds me to write more. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Well this just added to the drama of our special day" Lorelei sighed, "I was worried about fighting with my mother".

"It won't be dull that is for sure" Luke said, "He's getting here Friday".

"This Friday?" Lorelei asked, "As in two days from now? As in the same day as Rory?"

"Yes that Friday" Luke confirmed.

"Why is he coming so early?" Lorelei asked.

"He said, he had something to show me," Luke said.

"Show you?" Lorelei questioned.

"Yeah, don't ask me, that is all he said" Luke told her.

"When was the last time you spoke to him?" Lorelei asked.

"Over a year" Luke answered, "I think it was when I went to see him when he was doing that signing in New York, with April".

"That was almost two years ago!" Lorelei told him, "Haven't you spoken to him since then?"

"I don't know, we are not you and Rory" Luke told her, "We don't speak constantly".

"Maybe he's written another best seller?" Lorelei suggested, "Or one of his books is going to be made into a movie, maybe it's the one about us and he want to show you who will be playing you!"

"We will just have to wait till Friday to find out" Luke told her "You know you have to phone Rory to warn her he's going to be here".

"I know, I'll do it now" Lorelei told him "Wish me luck?"

"Good luck," Luke told her, "You going to need it",

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, everyone. Just wanted to thank the people that did review. I know it is short, but i didn't want to put the next bit in with this bit, next chapter will be up as soon as i have given people a chance to read and review this. I promise the next chapter holds a twist i hope none of you see coming. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Felt i had made people wait long enough. **

* * *

><p>Jess was driving on his way to his uncle's wedding; it was a cold autumn day and the roads were quite. His music was playing softly and…<p>

"Are we nearly there yet" A voice from the passenger seat said in a teasing manner.

"Are you going to do this the whole way there?" Jess asked.

Sawyer laughed, "Only if it continues to be this amusing".

"I'm going to regret this whole weekend" Jess sighed.

"So why are we going?" Sawyer asked, "You're family don't even know about us".

"It's complicated, Sawyer" Jess told her, "We're not really a normal family, my Mom was a drunk who has only recently gotten together and is having a second go at family life with my sister, Doula and her new husband TJ who is a complete idiot and someone you should stay away from".

"Noted, so far the list of people to stay away from in Star Hollow includes, Taylor, Kirk and TJ" Sawyer smiled, "But this Uncle, he more or less raised you, right?"

"He's the only one who ever really tried to keep me on the straight and narrow" Jess confirmed, "Neither of us are overly chatty and didn't want to tell him the news over the phone and I don't really visit and time pasted and…"

"It got harder to pick up the phone and go 'by the way Uncle I adopted two children almost a year ago" Sawyer finished.

"Yeah" Jess agreed, "It has nothing to do with you really, Sully".

Sawyer smiled at the nickname, "I know, thanks, Dad".

Jess smiled, as he always did on the rare occasions where Sawyer referred to him as Dad.

"How is everyone going to react to us?" Sawyer asked, looking at her little brother who was asleep in the back.

"Shock" Jess told her, "Last time most of these people saw me I was a rebellious sarcastic hoodlum with no future".

"And now you are going back are a successful besting selling sarcastic writer who is also the father of two" Sawyer said with a smile.

"Exactly," Jess agreed, "But Luke did a lot for me and I would love you too meet him".

"What about Rory and Lorelei?" Sawyer asked.

"Going to assume Lorelei still hates me and have no idea with Rory, it been so long since we talked, five years now" Jess told her.

"How come you never called her?" Sawyer asked, "I mean this is the only girl you have ever loved, you wrote a book and dedicated it to her for Christ sake! Why not pick up the phone and call her?"

"Someone's asking the big questions today" Jess commented, ignoring the question.

"Well we are on our way to meet all of these people you have told me about" Said Sawyer, "Also I'm kind of interested to meet the girl you fell for. It's hard to imagine you in a relationship".

"Well it's been a while" Muttered Jess.

"It's another part of your life, Stars Hollow, Luke and Rory" Sawyer told him, "I'm just trying to understand it clearly, understand you better".

"I can't believe Charlie has slept most of the way" Jess commented looking at the sleeping child in the backseat through the mirror.

"Nice subject change there, Jess!" Sawyer said, causing Jess to laugh, "I know though. I seriously thought I would spent the whole trip reading to him!"

"Doubt he will sleep tonight" Jess added.

"Where are we staying anyway?" asked Sawyer.

"Not sure, either Luke's apartment or see if the Inn has any free rooms, I guess".

"You're getting better at this planning thing," Sawyer teased.

The pair just drove in silence.

"So are we nearly there yet?" Sawyer asked with a smile.

"It is too late to return you and just keep Charlie?" Jess joked.

"Way too late. Return policy on children in two month" Sawyer replied, "Afraid you're stuck with me,"

"Guess I'll have to keep you then".

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, the big twist, Jess has adopted two kids. I know there are other, Jess has a kid fics, but i think the idea of Jess adopting two kids is kinda original, feel like i have read more of the lit fanficiton and not read anything to similar. Hope everything was clear in this chapter. More information about Sawyer and Charlie will come as well as info on howwhy Jess adopted them. **

**What did you think good twist?**

**I kind of want Jess and Sawyer to have a similar relationship to Rory and Lorelei, did that come across, tell me in a review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad so see some of you liked my twist. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p>Luke was cleaning up as the last of the lunchtime crowd left, when Lorelei arrived.<p>

"Jess not here yet?" She asked as she made her way over the counter.

"Nope," Luke told her, "How's Rory?"

"Freaking out" Lorelei answered, "They're coming down till Monday now, think she needed more time".

"It will all be okay, you know" Luke told her; "He was always going to have to find out".

"I know" Lorelei agreed, "Just worrying about it will all play out".

"He's here" Luke said, suddenly, looking behind Lorelei to a car, which had pulled up by the dinner. Jess got out the car first, and looked around before going to the back seat.

"He looks older," Lorelei commented, "And he has a better car".

Then Sawyer got next and looked around much like Jess did. Sawyer was a very pretty girl with dyed red hair and bright green eyes. She was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans with an old Green Day top and black converse.

"Who is she?" Lorelei asked Luke.

Luke shook his head, "No idea".

"She looks young" Lorelei commented, trying to figure out her connection to Jess.

Jess walked round the car carrying a small blonde child in his arms, he said something to Sawyer that made her smile and the trio headed into the dinner. The bell rang and they entered, Luke and Lorelei stared at them, head full of questions. The door shut behind them.

"Hey, Uncle Luke" Jess greeted, "It's been a while".

No one said anything.

"Congratulations, on the upcoming wedding" Jess added.

Luke and Lorelei still didn't say anything.

"Hello," Sawyer greeted.

"This is Sawyer," Jess introduced, "And this is Charlie".

"Jess, who are they?" Luke asked, not expecting Jess to turn up with two children in tow.

"They're my kids" Jess answered simply.

"Your kids?" Luke questioned, he was in a deep state of shock at this point.

"Yes, my kids" Jess answered again, "I adopted them over a year ago".

"You adopted kids," Lorelei said, trying to make the situation make sense in her head, "You're a father?"

"I try," Jess answered with a smirk.

"You're doing an average job," Sawyer told him with a smile.

"Thanks, can I get that in writing?" Jess asked, "Maybe on a card for father's day".

"We'll see" Sawyer told him playfully.

"Wow" said Lorelei, "This is…"

"I know" Jess agreed, "I hope its alright that I brought them, I kept meaning to bring them down and meet everyone but the adoption had to go through and I had a new book and then we were moving. It got crazy".

"You adopted two kids over a year ago and you are only just telling us now?" Luke exclaimed.

"I was busy" Jess told him.

"Busy!" Luke yelled.

"Dad, I'm hungry," a sleepy Charlie said from Jess' arms.

"I bet you are" Jess said, "You slept most of the way here and missed out on snacks and its way past lunch. I'm sure Luke will make you something?"

"Yes, food" Said Luke, "I can make food,"

"Good, I'll have a burger with fries. Do you want the same, Buddy?" Jess asked Charlie who nodded, "You hungry, Sully?"

"I'd love some Chilly fries" Sawyer said, "And coffee if you have it".

"Coming right up" Luke said as he walked back in the kitchen, looking back at Lorelei, Jess and his kids as he went.

"Should we sit?" Sawyer suggested pointing at the many free tables.

Jess nodded, and sat down with her, placing Charlie on the chair next to him.

"Do you want to join us, Lorelei?" Jess asked, "I'm sure you will have a few questions".

Lorelei snapped out her daze and yelled, "Lukey! I am going to need a burger and fries and the larger cup of coffee you have!"

"You'll kill yourself eating like that!" Luke yelled.

"My choice, Sweets" Lorelei yelled as she sat down at the table, "So you now have two adopted children,"

"Yes, these are Sawyer and Charlie Mariano" Jess introduced, "Guys, this is Lorelei Gilmore she is marrying your…Uncle Luke? Great Uncle Luke?"

"Granddad?" Lorelei supplied.

"Luke's our Granddad?" Charlie asked, "Like a grumpy old man who gives out sweets".

Lorelei smiled at the cuteness of the kid, wondering how Jess won the world most adorable little boy. Charlie was small for his age and had fairly long thick blonde hair and green eyes like his sister "That's no a bad description of Luke you know, only he doesn't give out sweets but burgers and coffee".

"I don't like, coffee" Charlie said in a small voice.

"Oh you will, young grasshopper," Lorelei told him.

"You are not giving my six-year-old son coffee" Jess told her firmly.

"We'll see" Lorelei smiled.

"So is Luke our new granddad then?" Sawyer asked, "Can I call him Grandpa Luke?"

"Oh my God! Please do!" Lorelei squealed, thinking about the luck on Luke's face.

"You'll have to ask Luke?" Jess said, as Luke came over with some drinks.

"Ask me what?" Said Luke.

"What we should call you?" Sawyer asked sweetly.

"Well…erm...Luke?" Luke suggested.

"We were thinking more Granddad Luke or Grandpa Luke" Lorelei told him.

"Well…I'm not really…" Luke said, finding the situation very strange and uncomfortable which only amused Jess and Lorelei even more.

"We've never had a Grandpa before" Sawyer told him.

"Are you our Grandpa?" Charlie asked.

Luke looked at the two children and knew he had no choice in the matter, "Sure, I'm you Grandpa and because I am you're grandpa you can have ice cream after you food, sounds good?"

"Yay!" Charlie cheered

"Thank you, Grandpa Luke" Sawyer smiled, as she took a sip of the coffee "Oh my God this coffee is good".

"That stuff will kill you" Luke told her.

"But I'll die happy" Sawyer retorted.

Luke smiled and headed back to the kitchen.

"So how old are you kids?" Lorelei asked.

"I'm fifteen and my brother has just turned six a couple of weeks ago" Sawyer informed her with a smile.

"And he really is your brother?" Lorelei asked, "I mean biologically".

"Yeah, we share the same DNA" Sawyer answered, "Jess adopted both of together".

"Still find it hard to believe that you are a parent to a teenager and an adorable little boy" Lorelei said to Jess.

"I think it's going to shock a lot of people," Jess told her.

"Yeah it is" Lorelei said as she thought about everyone's reactions, then her eyes lite up and a smile came over her face "Please let me be there when Taylor finds out!"

Jess smiled at this, as Sawyer asked, "Taylor is one of the people we should stay away from right?"

"Yes, avoid him, Kirk and TK" Jess said, as Luke brought the food over and sat down with them.

"Are you are Grandma?" Charlie asked Lorelei.

"What Charlie?" Jess asked.

"Well if Luke is our Grandpa that makes you are Grandma" Charlie explained.

"He's kind of right" Sawyer added, with a smile at the shock on Lorelei's face at being thought of as Grandmother to Jess' children.

"They do have a point," Jess said with a smile.

"So are you?" Charlie asked Lorelei.

"I guess," Lorelei said, "Logically I guess I am, I am you Grandma, but I don't like that name. Call me Grams".

"Grams?" Charlie repeated, "I like it,"

"I haven't had a Grandmother before" Sawyer smiled.

"What about Liz?" Luke asked. "Does Liz know?"

"Nope" Jess told her, "If I hadn't told you do you really think I would have told her".

"Liz is your Mom right?" Sawyer asked.

Jess nodded, "Don't worry Uncle Luke, I will tell her, all though with his town I might not get a chance".

"You will" Luke told him, "She's away with TJ and Doula till the end of next week at one of their fares, they were meant to be away for all of the summer, but are coming back for our wedding".

"That's true," added Lorelei "If Miss Patty knows, so will most of the town with in the hour".

"Is there somewhere for us to stay?" Jess asked.

"I was going to offer you upstairs," Luke told him, "Will you three be alright up there?"

"We will be fine" Jess told Luke, "Thank you".

"And we are more than happy to help you in dinner, Grandpa Luke" Sawyer told him, "Well me and Jess, Charlie's a bit young to be put to work".

"You don't have…" Luke told her before Jess cut him off.

"Its no trouble," Jess said, "We're here for a few weeks and things must be hectic with the wedding coming up?"

"We'll see" Said Luke.

"Jess, you didn't lie this food is so good" Said Sawyer as she took a bite of her burger.

"Told you" Jess said, as he helped Charlie cut up his food.

"I'm going to have to head back to the inn" Lorelei said, "I'll see you at home tonight,"

"Will be home after I close up" Luke told her.

"Good because we need to go over seating charts," Lorelei reminded him.

"We can close up" Jess told Luke, "Let you get out early".

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Positive" Jess answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well these it is. Rory will be along in this story in a couple of chapters with a surprise of her own :D Reviews are awesome if you want to leave one. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing much to day today. Here's a short chapter, next one will come tomorrow. **

* * *

><p>"Lorelei," Luke called as he entered their house.<p>

"Hey, babe" Lorelei greeted as she gave Luke a small kiss hello, "Nice to have you home so early".

The pair sat on the couch, "So…Jess has adopted two kids didn't see that coming".

Luke laughed at his fiancé, "No, don't think anyone saw that coming. I was expecting a new girlfriend".

"They're adorable," Lorelei, added, "I mean could he have found two cuter kids, that little one, Charlie is adorable and Sawyer is so sweet".

"She helped me out most of today, kept calling me Grandpa" Luke said with a look of fondness, "She was kind and friendly to everyone".

"What about Jess?" Ask Lorelei

"He spent the day with Charlie" Luke informed him.

"They are really cute kids," Lorelei commented, "Adorable, Jess seems to be doing a good job with them".

"Speaking of Jess, I wanted to ask you something" Luke said.

"Shoot," Lorelei replied.

"I was thinking about asking him to be my best man," He told her.

"Really?" Lorelei asked, "I thought you didn't want a best man".

"I just didn't really have anyone who I wanted to ask" Luke told her.

"But you want to ask Jess?" Lorelei asked.

"Not want," Luke explained, "But if I had to pick someone it would be him, but I didn't think he'd come to the wedding, but now he's here".

"So ask him," Lorelei told him.

"And that's alright with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know Jess means a lot to you" Lorelei said, "And he's clearly changed, I can't hold the past against him forever".

"I'll ask him tomorrow," Luke informed her.

"Good, tell him he will need to go and get a suit fitted that matches yours and while you are at it ask him if he has clothes for Sawyer and Charlie" Lorelei told him.

"Will do," Luke smiled before asking, "Have you phoned Rory?"

Lorelei shook her head, "I wanted too, but I didn't know how. How do I tell her? That Jess is a father and a good one. After everything she went though and how do I tell her?"

"I don't know" Luke said honestly, "But you can't let her come here and see it for herself, she needs to warming".

"I know," Lorelei, agreed, "I just know this is going to hurt her and I want to protect her and Lexi".

"You can't protect her from everything, Lorelei" Luke said, "Jess was always going to have find out. Maybe now is the right time, maybe this will all work out".

Lorelei sighed, "I hope you're right".

Meanwhile across town, Jess and Sawyer were done serving the last of Star Hollows citizens and were cleaning up.

"I like it here" Sawyer said.

"Yeah?" questioned Jess, "Why?"

"The people are nice, weird but nice" Sawyer explained, "Luke and Lorelei are family, you know I have never had a family, a real one, before you. It's nice".

"Wait till you meet, Liz" Jess told her, "You may just change your mind".

"I'm excited to meet your mother" Sawyer informed him, "Another part of my new family".

"Don't get too excited" Jess said, "Go upstairs and make sure Charlie is okay, I'll finish up here".

"Okay, don't be too long" Sawyer told him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "We could watch a movie".

"Sure," Jess smiled, "I won't be long. Tell Charlie he needs to start getting ready for bed".

"Will do" Sawyer smiled as she walked upstairs into the apartment to find Charlie sat with a book on his lap.

"Hey, little bro" Sawyer smiled, "What you reading?"

"The magic far away tree" Charlie answered, with a toothy grin "Dad bought it for me".

Sawyer smiled, nothing made her happier than seeing her little brother smile and since they had been adopted by Jess he had smiled a lot more and been a lot more happier in general.

"Is it any good?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah!" Charlie said excitedly, "It's so good! Come read it with me".

"Let me get a shower first" Sawyer told him, "Dad will be up soon though and then it's bedtime".

"No bedtime!" Charlie yelled.

"You can argue that with Dad" Sawyer said as she made her way to the bathroom, "I'm just the messenger"

Jess made his way up the apartment twenty minuets later. He found Charlie asleep on the couch with the Magic Far Away Tree in his lap. He smiled and made his way over the young boy. Jess stroked his blonde hair out his face, before picking him up and carrying him over the bed and tucking him in.

"Night my sweet boy" Jess said, as he kissed the young boys head.

At that moment Sawyer left the bathroom dressed in sweet pants and a Metallica t-shirt.

"Hey," she said softly so not to risk waking Charlie.

"Is that my top?" Jess asked.

"Maybe" Sawyer smiled, "It's comfier than mine".

"Just going to take a shower and then we can watch a film" Jess told her.

"Almost famous?" Sawyer suggested.

Jess smiled, "I'm so glad you're my daughter".

"I know" Sawyer smiled, "You got very lucky".

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Remember to read my other RoryJess story and to Review, Like and Follow this one**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Jess and Charlie went down into the dinner, everyone stared at them. The news of Jess' arrival with two kids had spread fast and they were the talk of the town. People had seen the trio yesterday but no one had yet to approach them. Gossip and rumors about Jess, Sawyer and Charlie.

"Morning Grandpa Luke!" Charlie greeted and he and Jess sat at the counter.

"Morning guys," Luke replied, "Where's Sawyer?"

"Still sleeping" Jess informed him, "Thought we'd let her sleep in and come and get some breakfast before heading out.

"Where you going?" Luke asked.

"Hartford" Jess answered, "Need to pick up a few things included a suit for you're wedding".

"Well, I been meaning to talk to you about that," Luke said, "I was wondering how you would feel about being my best man?"

"Really?" Jess asked, clearly shock, "Well…Yeah…Sure!"

"Good, you'll need to get a matching suit to mine" Luke told him, "Oh Lorelei also wanted to know if you had clothes for the kids for the wedding".

"Nope," Jess answered, "I was going to get Charlie and suit at the same time I got one and Sawyer will pick something out herself at".

Luke nodded, thinking this would be enough information for Lorelei.

"Can I have pancakes for breakfast Grandpa Luke?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," Luke smiled at Charlie, "And what will your dad have?"

"French toast" Jess ordered, with a smirk.

"How's April, by the way?" Jess asked, "I forgot to ask yesterday".

"She's good, spends most of the year with her Mom in New Mexico, but comes to see me on all major holidays and even sometime for a long weekend".

"She coming to the wedding?" Jess asked.

"Yeah," Luke answered, "She'll be here next weekend".

A couple of hours later Sawyer appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Grandpa Luke" She greeted.

"Afternoon, Sawyer," he smiled back, "Good sleep?"

"Yeah," She answered, "Do you know where Jess and my brother are?"

"Hartford" Luke told her, "He's had some errands to run".

"Okay, do you need a hand?" She asked with a smile.

"I would love that" Luke told her, "But would you like something to eat first?"

"Tuna melt?" Sawyer asked.

"Coming right up" Luke smiled, as he walked back into the kitchen.

Sawyer smiled and turned around to see most of the dinner was staring at her.

"Hello everyone" She greeted, "I'm Sawyer".

"I'm Taylor Doose" Taylor introduced.

"My Dads told me about you".

"And I'm Miss Patty, lovely to meet you darling".

"I'm Kirk".

"I'm Barbette, Sugar"

"My names, Andrew. I run the bookstore".

A few minuets later Luke left the kitchen with Sawyer's lunch to find Sawyer being questioned by the citizens of Stars Hollow.

"So where do you live?"

"How long have you been Jess' daughter?"

"Is he writing a new book?"

"Is it true he went to jail for two years?"

"Is Charlie really your brother?"

"How long are in town?"

"Why did he adopt you and your brother?"

"Do you like to dance?"

"What is it like being Jess' daughter?"

"Enough!" Luke yelled, "Leave the poor girl alone! She does not have to answer your questions! Get on with your lives".

"You didn't have to do that," Sawyer told him as he put her lunch in front of her.

"I'm you're Grandpa" Luke told her, "And they are far too noisy for their own good?"

"Thanks you Grandpa Luke" Sawyer told him.

"Anytime" Luke replied, "Now eat you're lunch and then you can help me by making sure everyone has enough coffee".

A couple of hours later Lorelei walked into the dinner.

"I need coffee!" She said as she sat at the counter.

Sawyer smiled grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee, "Here you go".

"Thank you, Sawyer" Lorelei said, "Where's Luke?"

"He's in the back" Sawyer told her, "It been dead for the last half hour now, do you want me to go get him?"

"Nah, you're fine" Lorelei told her, "Where's your Dad?"

"Went out with Charlie this morning" Sawyer told her.

"You didn't go with?" Lorelei asked.

"No" Sawyer told her, "Jess knows I spent most of my life taking care of Charlie and though I love him, it's nice to have time to myself to sleep in and just relax".

Lorelei nodded at the information, "And yet you ended up working?"

"I don't mind" Sawyer told her, "I get to spend time with Luke and people have been telling me stories about Dad and Luke. A few even had stories about Liz, and some about you and Rory".

"Rory" Lorelei repeated, "Did Jess tell you about her?"

"He did" Sawyer answered, "Is she coming down for the wedding".

"She's be here on Monday" Lorelei answered.

"Do she ever talk about my Dad?" Sawyer asked.

"Sawyer!" Charlie yelled as he ran into the dinner interrupting the conversation, "Hey Grams!"

"Hey Charlie" The girls greeted him.

"Where Jess?" Sawyer asked looking at the door.

"He got stopped by some tall guy, told me to come and find you" Charlie told her.

"Tall guy?" questioned Sawyer.

"Where Grandpa Luke?" Charlie asked.

"He's in the back," Lorelei told him, "Should we go find him?"

Charlie nodded and Lorelei grabbed his hand and they went off to find Luke. Sawyer looked at the door, for Jess, then she moved and poured herself a cup of coffee. There was something that she did not like about the tall man; he clearly had a problem with Jess.

Sawyer sighed as Jess entered the Dinner.

"Who has that man?" she asked.

"No one important" Jess told her.

"Sawyer I found Grandpa" Charlie said as he, Lorelei and Luke walked back in.

"Hey Luke, Lorelei" Jess greeted.

"Everything okay?" Lorelei asked.

"Everything's fine" Jess answered, as he put an arm around Sawyer.

Later than night, it was just the five of them left on the dinner. Luke was playing cards with Charlie and Sawyer while Jess cleaned up as Lorelei sat at the counter drinking coffee.

"You've done a really good job with them" Lorelei told Jess.

"Thanks," Jess replied, "They are good kids, they make it easy".

"Yeah, I got one of them" Lorelei smiled.

"How's Rory?" Jess asked.

"Rory's good," Lorelei answered, "She's in new york, happy".

"Good," Jess said with a smile before walking away.

Rory was in the kitchen of her New York apartment drinking coffee, it was small, but in a decent neighborhood, her job paid her pretty well. It wasn't perfect but it was big enough for the two of them. Today was the day she was heading back to Stars Hollow to see her mother finally get married to the love of her life. She had been looking forward to this wedding since Luke's proposed at Christmas and now it was finally here. The bags were packed and in her car downstairs, but Rory was putting off going. Despite her excitement there was also dread and fear at seeing Jess again after so many years apart and so much history between them. There was so much that was never said. So many things she wished she had told him. Rory wasn't ready to see him, but knew she couldn't put off leaving for much longer, once she finished her cup of coffee, she would have to go to Stars Hollow and see Jess.

She took another sip of coffee, it has gone cold, but she didn't want to throw it out and leave. She wanted another few seconds before she left the safety of her apartment and left. Time was almost up. Rory wished she had done things differently and wasn't in her current situation but she had no choice. She drank the last of her coffee and washed up her mug and put it away before walking into the living room.

"Lexi!" She yelled down the hall, "Time to go sweetie".

"Coming Mommy" A little girl called as she left her bedroom.

Rory bent down to talk to Lexi once she reached her, "Do you have another in you're backpack you want for the drive?"

Lexi smiled a smile that was the mirror image of her father's, "Yes, got my books and my teddy bears".

"Good girl" Rory told her, "You ready to go to Stars Hollow and see your Grams marry Grandpa Luke?"

"Yeah!" Lexi grinned.

"Then lets go, sweetie," Rory said as she stood up and her and Lexi left the apartment and headed to Stars Hollow. Little did Lexi know they were heading towards to the father she had never met, the father who didn't even know she existed.

* * *

><p><strong>Only got one review for this chapter, hope you like this one better<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

The Monday lunchtime rush was over and Jess, Sawyer and Charlie were sat in the dinner having their late lunches. The group were chatting and every now and again laughing. Lorelei was at the counter biting her nails as Luke poured her a cup of coffee.

"Here drink this," he told her; with a soft smile.

"Never thought you'd willingly give me coffee with out me asking and begging" Lorelei said, trying to act normal, but her nerves with coming through.

"Yeah, well I'm just trying to get you to calm down, you didn't get any sleep last night" Luke told her honestly.

"And how am I meant to do that?" Lorelei asked, "Rory is on her way here, with the daughter that Jess knows nothing about, and she has no idea that Jess has two kids of his own! God this is so messed up!"

Luke just gave her a small smile.

"I feel like I've messed up" Lorelei confessed, "It was hard enough telling Rory that Jess was going to be here, she freaked out over that and I didn't have the heart to tell her about Sawyer and Charlie. Then there is Lexi, I wonder if we should have told him Luke!"

"It wasn't our place" Luke told her; "I mean we didn't even know he was the father till a couple of years ago. I've been in Jess' position with April finding out I had kid I knew nothing about. He wasn't ready to be a father in the past, he was just getting his life together, sorting out his issues, now however he's an amazing father to two amazing kids, things have changed".

"Yeah," Lorelei sighed, "I just feel bad, he is such a good father too those two, I feel like both him and Lexi have been deprived of that relationship. I can't help wonder how he's going to react to finding out Lexi is his, because he will. The man is not stupid; he'll figure it out if Rory doesn't tell him!"

"We just have to hope she'll finally do the right thing," Luke said.

"I hope she does, but it's going to hurt it. When I first heard Jess was coming to the wedding I was just worried about Rory and Lexi getting hurt. We all know I was never Jess' biggest fan" Lorelei told him, "But now I'm more worried about Jess, look over there, they are a family".

Luke looked over where Lorelei was gesturing, to Jess and his children, who were all talking and smiling as they ate lunch.

"God! I should have told her, given her some warning that Jess was here and he has two children! I was worried she would freak out and not come. They're a family and they have no idea that everything is going to change when Jess finds out he has a kid!" Lorelei explained, "This effects so many people now. I'm worried about them, how will Sawyer and Charlie finding out Jess has a daughter with Rory"

"I have a what?" Jess asked.

Lorelei and Luke turned to their left to see Jess standing right next to them, looking incredibly shocked.

"Jess…" Lorelei started, "How much did you hear?"

"Just the part where you said I have a daughter with Rory!" Jess hissed, "Is that true?"

Neither answered him.

"Is it true, Luke?" Jess asked turning to his uncle, desperate for answers.

"It's true" Luke confirmed.

Jess sat down on the stool, and ran his hands through his hair.

"No one thought to tell me?" he asked angrily after a moment.

"It wasn't our place" Luke told his nephew.

Jess just sat there taking in the information. Lorelei stared at him, wanted to say something, to explain and comfort him. She wasn't sure when her feelings towards Jess changed from genuine dislike to actually care and she now really respected the man for everything he had achieved.

"How could I not know about this?" Jess asked, "Nobody though I had a right to know about my daughter. God a daughter!"

"Rory didn't want…" Lorelei began.

"Rory…" Jess realized it was her, his Rory who had kept this from him, a little girl. Another daughter that he hadn't known about because she hadn't told him. In that moment Jess had never hated anyone so much in his life and that scared him. Jess was not unfamiliar with the emotion if hate. In his life he had hated many people; his mother's drunk and abusive boyfriends, he absentee father, his druggy and unstable Mom, his girlfriend's judgmental mother, even his interfering uncle at one point. However he had never hated anyone the same way he hated Rory in the moment, the girl he had loved like no other and had hidden and child from him. Kept him out of his little girl's life. Jess never though he would see Rory in the same light as his mother, as a lying uncaring bitch.

"Jess…" Lorelei said gently after he didn't move or say anything for a moment, "Are you okay?"

Jess shook his head, "She's coming here with my daughter?"

"They are coming down today," Lorelei said as the dinner bell rang and Rory and Lexi entered.

"Hey Mom!" Rory greeted brightly, right before she saw Jess, "Jess…"

"Hello Rory" he greeted however his eyes fixed on the little girl holding her hand, as he jumped off the chair and walked towards them.

"Hello," Jess said bending down to talk to his daughter, "My names Jess".

"I'm Lexi!" the little girl greeted with a smile, happy to meet Jess.

"Lexi" Jess repeated saying his daughter's name for the first time ever, "Lexi, what a pretty name that is and for a very pretty little girl"

Lexi giggled, "It's short for Lorelei!"

"Like you're Mom and your Grandmother" Jess added.

Lexi nodded and smiled brightly at Jess.

"Isn't Jess a girl's name?" Lexi asked innocently.

Jess smiled at her, "Well I'm not a girl and my name is Jess so clearly not".

Lexi paused taking in what he had just said, "I think Jess suits you".

"Well I think Lexi suits you too" Jess said with a smile.

Lexi giggled.

Jess stood up, "How could you not tell me, Ror?"

Rory paused, "Tell you what?"

"You know what, Rory!" Said Jess, loudly.

"Dad!" Sawyer said standing up from the table and walking over, "Is everything okay?"

"Dad?" Rory asked staring at the two children next to Jess.

"Yes Dad" Jess confirmed as he wrapped his arm around Sawyer protectively "Rory these are my kids, Sawyer and Charlie. Guys this is Lorelei's daughter, Rory and her daughter Lexi".

"You have kids?" Rory asked, clearly shocked, looking at Jess then the two children next to him and then she looked over to her mother.

Jess nodded.

"Hi" Sawyer said with a smile, "It's really nice to meet you".

"Hello" Rory replied, clearly in some form of shock.

"Dad! You said we could go get ice-cream after lunch" Charlie reminded Jess quietly.

"That I did" Jess said taking his eyes off Lexi and moving them to Charlie.

"Bye Rory, I'll see you soon" Jess said as they left the diner, "Bye Lexi".

"By Jess!"

"Something you need to tell me mother?" Rory asked looking at her mother who just sat there.

"Luke bought new mugs?" Lorelei offered.

I'm hoping to get semi weekly chapter updates through-out the summer, if people are still interested in this story, why not let me know in a review…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been awhile…Sorry?

"Grams!" Lexi yelled running into Lorelei's arms.

Lorelei put on a bright smile and picked up the little girl, "Hey Lexi! Gosh haven't you gotten big! I've miss you so much"

"Hey Grandpa Luke!" Lexi greeted brightly.

"Hello sweetie!" Luke greeted back smiling at the little girl.

"You excited for the wedding?" Lorelei asked.

"Yeah!" Lexi answered happily, "Mommy says I get to wear a really pretty dress that you made!"

"Yeah, you do!" Lorelei told her, "It's at my house. Do you want to go try it on?"

"Yeah, can we go now?" Lexi asked excitedly.

"Don't you want something to eat first Lexi?" Luke asked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" Lexi exclaimed, "Please Grandpa Luke!"

"So like you're mother and you're grandmother!" Luke said.

"Lexi's asleep in your room" Lorelei told Rory who was sat on the bench on the front porch, "She was so excited about her dress I think she wore herself out"

"You didn't think to tell me that Jess has two kids?" Rory asked, getting straight to the point.

"I wanted too," Lorelei told her, as she sat down to next to her daughter "But it isn't something that slips into conversation".

"But Rory had your child and never told you about her came up naturally!" Rory challenged.

"He overheard me and Luke talking!" Lorelei defended, "It was a mistake and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been the one too tell Jess, you should have, Rory! Years ago!"

"I know" Rory admitted softly, she was clearly full of regret "I really screwed up with that one. I always knew that, but it wasn't till today when I saw Jess and Lexi together that I realised just how much I really messed up".

"Oh Hun" Lorelei said softly, it didn't matter how wrong Rory had been she was still her daughter and Lorelei would always be on her side.

"I'm going to fix this" Rory told her mother adamantly, "Lexi deserves to have her father in her life and Jess should know what an amazing little girl he has".

"That little girl is incredible" Lorelei agreed, "If I had known you and Jess produces such perfect spawn I wouldn't have been so concern with safe sex when you were dating him".

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed at her mother's joke before bursting out laughing.

"It's true!" Lorelei responded also laughing with her daughter.

"I missed you, Mom" Rory said when the laughter of the pair stopped.

"I missed you too, Kid" Lorelei said, "And that little girl of yours, she gotten so big!"

"I'm sorry I haven't visited more" Rory confessed, "After we moved to New York things were so crazy stupid…"

"Rory, sweetie, It's okay, you've been focusing on your daughter, rightfully so! She's been your priority and it's given me time to focus on my relationship with Luke. It's okay".

"I want to make more of an effort though, to come down for weekends more. Can you believe I haven't been her since February? That's four months!" Rory told her mother.

"You've been busy and with Lexi starting school, we have time over the summer though" Lorelei told her, "And we have two weeks before my wedding!"

"Your finally marrying Luke, Mom!" Rory squealed.

"I know we are finally happy, after our break ups and marriages to other people and everything. We finally made it".

"So tell me about how Jess ended up with two kids," said Rory, "How long have you known anyway?"

"Only found out when he arrived on Friday!" Lorelei said, "He didn't tell anyone about Sawyer and Charlie when he adopted them over a year ago! He just walked into the dinner with them! Me and Luke were so surprised".

"I bet. Do you know why he adopted two kids?" Rory asked, "Or even how he adopted two kids?"

"No," Lorelei answered, "Sawyer, mentioned she's spend most of her life looking after Charlie but neither of them have said much about life before Jess".

"What are they like?" Rory asked.

"Well Charlie is adorable and so sweet and polite. He always seems to have a book with him." Lorelei said with a smile as that was something her own daughter had done as child and sure was sure Jess would have as well, "He's shy at first around new people and when he's in a large group. But when you get to know him he's a little chatterbox and so happy he clearly adores Jess, I don't think I've seen them apart since they arrived. Jess certainly got one hell of a son with Charlie and his big sister is pretty cool too. Sawyer is clearly very pretty but she also seems smart and funny too. She is always teasing Jess and the pair clearly gets on really well. One thing for sure is both of those kids love Jess and he obviously feels the same way. It seems that he is a really good father to them".

Rory sighed, "Can you watch Lexi for me?"

"Sure" Lorelei said, never to turn down a chance to spend time with her granddaughter, "You going to see Lane?"

"I will" Rory said, "But I also need to find Jess. I can't put off seeing him. Clearly we have a lot to talk about".

"What are you going to tell him?" Lorelei asked.

"The truth" Rory answered, "I'm going to try and explain myself but I know I was wrong and I have no real justification for keeping her from him. I owe him an apology".

"Good luck".

—

Rory and Jess both stared at each other.

"I hoped you'd come here," Jess said softly, as he looked around. The bridge, their bridge hadn't change at all, then again Stars Hollow hadn't changed that much either.

Rory paused, "I…It's…It's our place. I couldn't come back here after you left. I wasn't able too till after last time I saw you. I bring Lexi here; she's never really asked about her Dad not till the last few months, she was too young before then. She's is such an amazing girl, smart, funny, sweet".

"You kept her from me" Jess said solemnly.

Rory took a step forward, "I did and I will never be able to make that up to you. I'm so sorry, Jess".

"Why?" Jess asked, "Why did you do it? Did you think I wouldn't be there for you…for her? That I couldn't be a father? That I would be like my father or yours?"

Rory sighed and sat down on the edge of the bridge, "Well, at first I didn't know she was yours. I was still sleeping with Logan when we… I told everyone that about a week after Logan and me broke up and I got really drunk and slept with some random guy. I didn't obviously! I didn't tell anyone we sleep together and there was an chance the baby was your.

After Lexi was born it was clear she was yours just by looking at her. I told no one, not even Mom. I got a DNA test done using Logan's DNA, he didn't know, just to be sure she's yours. I didn't do that till after Lexi's first birthday when I saw it on paper, in black and white I knew I had to tell you, I was scared but I was going to find you. However it was my final year of Yale and I had a baby to take care off, at least they were the excuses I used. Then your book came out and well you know how quickly you became successful then. I loved your book by the way, it was incredible, so raw and moving, so you! I watch every interview I could find, read ever review, but I could never get up the courage too find you and tell you. I was weak and I am sorry".

At some point during Rory's tale Jess had also sat down on the bridge a bit further up from Rory.

"Luke and Lorelei know now though" Jess prompted Rory to carry on telling her story.

"Yeah, Lexi was around two and a half. I was with Luke in his apartment with Lexi, I can't remember why. Luke adores Lexi. He was talking about how well I was doing with her and I should be proud of myself, that I was raising her alone. Then he started talking about her Dad and how much he was missing out on and I just lost it, breaking down into tears and I told him everything. Luke was amazing in that moment, he looked after me and he helped me tell Mom. I am so grateful to him. They wanted to tell you, but I refused. I felt too guilty and that too much time had passed. You know when you put something off and it becomes harder and harder to do till it seems impossible. Telling you seemed like the hardest thing in the world and I knew it was the right thing to do and I knew that I was being a terrible person for keeping her from you. Everyday I kept you apart I felt worse and worse but I couldn't do it!

I wanted to! God I wanted to tell you so bad and I knew it was the right thing to do, but I couldn't! I couldn't do it Jess! I wanted to! I did! I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you! I want to explain how I felt but I can't! I wanted to do the right thing, I knew what the right thing to do was, but I couldn't do it! "

"Rory calm down!" Jess said.

"I'm a terrible person! I should have told you! I wanted to talk to you but something…".

"No, Rory! I know how you felt!" Jess exclaimed, moving closer and putting an arm round her to try and calm her down.

"How?" Rory asked, calming down.

"When I left you, I wanted to tell you. I knew you'd understand and be amazing, but I didn't and at the time I didn't understand why I didn't just tell you about my Dad and School and everything" Jess explained. "I wanted to tell you when I saw you the day I left on that fucking bus! But I didn't. Every day I wanted to come back to you. It got to the point I was phoning you several times a day and I couldn't even speak to you"

Rory stare at Jess he had never talked about his leaving like that.

"What I did too you was so much worse, Jess!" Rory exclaimed, "I went to see you in Philly with the pure intent to hurt Logan. I was so mad at him and so childish. God I used you to hurt him! I am so ashamed by that because now that I look back I didn't even love him! Not in the way that I loved you and I treated you so poorly. I knew you had feelings for me and yet I used them as revenge and I was so wrong! We slept together and I acted like it meant nothing by leaving without a word the next morning. When really it meant everything to me! After that night I couldn't get you out of my head and I was so in love with you, more so than when I was seventeen! But I messed up again when I found out I was pregnant and didn't know who the Dad was! So I lied and I ended up keeping that little girl away from you! You must hate me, I know I hate me!"

"I don't hate you, Ror" Jess said.

"Really?" Rory asked, "Because you should".

Jess looked at her, he did hate her in that moment when he found out of her betrayal, that's she kept his daughter a secret from him, but now looking at her and hearing her words, he couldn't hate her.

"I'm not saying I'm not angry and hurt because I am" Jess told her, "But I could never hate you if only for the fact that you are the mother of my child".

"What now?" Rory asked.

"I have some questions," Jess told her.

Rory nodded, "You can ask me anything".

"You've already answered some of my questions" Jess told her, "What's her name, her full name?"

"Lorelei Elizabeth Gilmore" Rory answered.

"Birthday?"

"29th of July, at 2.43am. It was a Tuesday, in was raining however by morning the sun was shining" Rory answered.

"First word?" Jess asked.

"Book" Rory said with a proud smile.

Jess' eyes lit up and her smile a knowing smile at Rory.

"Favorite toy?"

"A teddy named Gus, it was given to her by Luke the day she was born".

"Favorite food?"

"Mac and cheese"

"Are you going to keep me from her?" Jess asked suddenly.

Rory froze, "Never again, I have taken too much time away from you, Lexi deserves to have her father in her life as much as you deserve to know your daughter".

"Not as simple as that though is it," Jess said, "We can't just suddenly introduce me as her Dad. We can't confuse her, plus I have two kids of my own to consider in all this".

"Yeah, that was one hell of shock for me" Rory added, "I'm still wrapping my head around that,".

"Lorelei didn't warn you?" Jess asked with an odd smile.

"Nope, let that one be a surprise" Rory told him, "She's told me about then though, praised your parenting".

"Wow," Jess gasped, "Never thought your Mom would say anything positive about me".

"She always said you did a very good intimidation of James Dean" Rory told him.

They laughed.

"I do want to be in her life, Ror" Jess said solemnly, "But we need to do it right, I don't want our messed up past to hurt her or Sawyer and Charlie".

"I agree, we need to handle his carefully for all of the kids sake," Said Rory before realising something "Lexi has siblings!"

Jess laughed, "Yeah, she does. They are really great kids, Rory. I love 'em".

"How did you end up with them?" Rory asked.

"It's a long story and not mine to tell" Jess answered, "There didn't have a great life and when I met them…I don't know I connected with them and I wanted to help them. Other than Luke I've never really had a family, you know the kind of family who supports and loves you unconditionally and neither had they. We just fit together and became a family. It wasn't easy i had to jump through a lot of hoops but we did it".

"That's amazing, Jess" Rory said softly, "I'm happy for you, that you found them, that you have your family. Lexi is so important to me and I'd so anything for you and I want her to have everything, including her father, so I will work with you to make sure you are in her life. I'll do whatever it takes; I owe you that, Jess.

"So what do we do?" Jess asked, "How do we go about this?"

"How long are in Stars Hollow for?" Rory asked, "Do you need to get back to life after the wedding?"

"No, I'm a writer I can work anywhere" Jess told her, "What about you? You're Mom said you are in New York?"

"Freelance reporter, mainly for the New York Times but I work for other papers as well. I can email work for a while, but when I need new stories I'll have to go back" Rory answered.

"Wow, congrats on New York Times" Jess told her honestly.

"Thanks" Rory said.

"Okay, I'm going to have to tell Sawyer about Lexi because I don't keep secrets from her, I promised, but I think we should hold off till after the wedding to tell Lexi and then Charlie. Give her time to get to know me and also for me to figure out how to explain this situation to children" Jess told her.

"What about after the wedding?" Rory asked.

"Well, we need to see how things go, but how would you feel about coming to stay with me till the end of summer?" Jess asked, "It makes the most sense, I get to get to know my daughter as do Sawyer and Charlie their new sister but Lexi isn't just thrown into a house with three strangers, she'll have you".

"Where do you live because like I said I need to be able to fly to New York for work" Rory agreed.

"Well we've spent the most year in San Francisco, but I needed to be closer to New York and Philadelphia for work and all three of us are originally from New York, so we just moved to a place outside of Princeton" Jess told her.

"That's drivable" Rory nodded, "There room for me and Lexi?"

"Plenty" Jess said with a knowing smile.

"Okay then if things go okay in the next two weeks, me and Lexi will come and stay with you guys" Rory agreed.

"Good," Jess said with a smile. "I should go, I need to talk to Sawyer before tomorrow".

"Yeah, I'm sure Mom is wondering if I found you," Rory added, "I'll see you tomorrow".

"Yeah me and Sawyer are opening up the dinner for Luke".

"Cool, I'll bring Lexi in for breakfast" Rory told him.

"Bye Ror".

"Bye Jess".


End file.
